Cmara's If everyone cared
by Carly-AKA-Cmara
Summary: Based on my favourite Nickelback song and sad moments from all the parodies. Enjoy!


(Nothing to say… Only that some of these parodies aren't mine

(Nothing to say… Only that some of these parodies aren't mine. They belong to their rightful authors. Also, some might have to do with future parodies as well. )

**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky **(Tails, Sonic and Knuckles are lying in the middle of a slope, watching the stars.) (Erinbubble92's "The Tail King")

**Confusing stars for satellites **(Champ and Cheer smile as they see a shooting star swish by above them.) (JusSonic's "Champules")

**I never dreamed that you'd be mine **(Sonic and Amy Rose are eating the same piece of pasta without knowing it until their noses met.) (Erinbubble92's "Lady & the Hedgehog")

**But here we are, we're here tonight **(Wilt and Frankie look away at first, but then smile at each other.) (Cmara's "The Little Imaginary Friend")

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive (Lucy stands on the edge of the Notre Dame balcony railing, singing her heart out.) Singing Amen, I, I'm alive… (Cmara's "Elfen Lied of Notre Dame")

**If everyone cared **(Sonic nods to Shadow, who cuts loose the ropes, which held down a frightened Lucy.) (Cmara's "Elfen Lied of Notre Dame")

**And nobody cried **(Carly, wrapped in chains, watches horrified as Naruto's immortal powers are drained out by Eggman.) (Cmara's "Naruhules")

**If everyone loved **(Rose and Jake Long smile at each other as the sun is slowly setting behind them.) (Cmara's "Jake Long")

**And nobody lied **(Buttercup and Alyssa pleaded, but Shadow and SpongeBob pushed them away, sadly.) (Alyssalioness94's "Hercules: Double Trouble")

**If everyone shared **(Sally Acorn hands her loaf of bread to Brother and Sister Bear.) (Cmara's "Saladdin")

**And swallowed their pride **(Knuckles stands on the cliff in the rain, looking up to see Jake's face in the clouds high above, _'Remember…'_) (Alyssalioness94's "The Echidna/Knuckle King")

**Then we'd see the day that nobody died **(Jake Long places a sword on his father's grave, while Betty stands behind him, sadly.) (JusSonic's "Bettylan")

And I'm singing…

**Amen, I **(Shadow and Tails begin transform into ghost forms) (Cmara's "Toonz: Double Trouble")

**Amen, I **(Tails kneels by Erin's side, frightened for her life.) (Erinbubble92's "Tailules")

**I'm alive **(Lita looks a bit shocked after Knuckles had removed his helmet.) (Erinbubble92's "Knuckles")

**Amen, I **(Kairi smiles as she pulled Knuckles onstage, his cloak falling off.) (Cmara's "The Echidna of Notre Dame")

**Amen, I **(Young Tikal cries as she sits by Ariel's lifeless body.) (Cmara's "Knuckles x Tikal Disney series")

**Amen, I **(Carly's hand limps in Shadow's hand as Naruto arrives, concerned.) (Cmara's "Naruhules")

**I'm alive **(Wilt smiles and sings as he strokes Frankie's hair.) (Cmara's "The Little Imaginary Friend")

**And in the air, the fireflies **(Momoko and Leon smile at one another as fireflies flew around.) (Erinbubble92's "Leon Hood")

**Our only light in paradise **(Wilt grinned as he gestures for Zoey and Odd to kiss.) (Erinbubble92's "The Tail King II: Tails' Pride")

**We'll show the world they were wrong **(Sonic nuzzled Lucy on the cheek, making her slightly blush.) (Cmara's "Elfen Lied of Notre Dame")

**And teach them to sing along **(Erin kneels down and hugs Pumbaa, Timon, and Ellenwhile Danny watches, hiding.) (Erinbubble92's "The Halfa of Notre Dame")

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive **(Knuckles and Tikal dance outside the ballroom, smiling lovingly at each other.) **Singing** **Amen I, I'm alive…** (Cmara's "Knuckles x Tikal Disney series")

**If everyone cared **(Knuckles and Sonic stared at each other a few feet in the desert.) (Erinbubble92's "The Tail King 1 ½")

**And nobody cried **(Tikal weeps softly over the loss of Knuckles' statue, while her father looks guilty.) (Cmara's "Knuckles x Tikal Disney series)

**If everyone loved **(Jinmay and Chiro get close to kissing each other.) (Erinbubble92's "The Little Robot")

**And nobody lied** (Shadow changes back into his red vest as Princess Alyssa looks shocked.) (Alyssalioness94's "Shadowladdin")

**If everyone shared** (Knuckles takes a hand and raises some dust to show Shadow a young plant.) (Alyssalioness94's "The Echidna/Knuckle King II: Knuckles' Pride")

**And swallowed their pride **(Danny pauses to think and lets Timmy go, smiling.) (JusSonic's "Finding Timmy")

**Then we'll see the day when nobody died** (Knuckles, shaking with fear, checks for Kairi's pulse, unable to feel a heartbeat.) (Cmara's "The Echidna of Notre Dame")

**If everyone cared** (Zoey, with tears, yells angrily at Tails that he'll never be Danny Phantom.) (Erinbubble92's "The Tail King II: Tails' Pride")

**And nobody cried **(Galaxia, holding her chest, begins to weep for the first time in years.) (Luckygirl777's "How Sailor Galaxia stole Christmas")

If everyone loved (Knuckles watches amazed as Lita/Julie Su floats with light glowing around her.) (Erinbubble92's "Knuckles")

**And nobody lied **(Wilt listens closely as Hades explains their deal for Wilt to become human to see Frankie.) (Cmara's "The Little Imaginary Friend")

**If everyone shared** (Sonic helps Lucy up and step outside the tent.) (Cmara's "Elfen Lied of Notre Dame")

**And swallowed their pride **(Shadow stares out the window at Shrek's high home in the mountain as he sings) (Cmara's "How Shrek stole Christmas with a twist")

**Then we'd see the day when nobody died **(Shadow and SpongeBob try to stay strong as they clutch Alyssa and Buttercup's lifeless bodies close.) (Alyssalioness94's "Hercules: Double Trouble")

**And as we lie beneath the stars, we realize how small we are **(Jake points out many different stars to Carly, Erin, Alyssa, Momoko, Aiko, Bubbles, Leon, and Knuckles as they lie together.) (Cmara's "Jake Long")

**If they could love, like you and me **(As one phantom hand holds Wilt still, another goes down his throat and pulls out his voice.) (Cmara's "The Little Imaginary Friend")

Imagine what the world could…

**If everyone cared **(Lucy weeps softy as she clutches Sonic's lifelessbody close.) (Cmara's "Elfen Lied of Notre Dame")

**And nobody cried **(Shadow begins to plea with Shrek that it wasn't _his_ fault Prince Charming made things bad for Shrek.) (Cmara's "How Shrek stole Christmas with a twist")

**If everyone loved **(Naruto and Carly smile as they're brought up on their smallcloud to Naruto's home.) (Cmara's "Naruhules")

**And nobody lied ** (Knuckles stands over Eggman angrily, the sword in his fist and revenge in his eyes.) (Cmara's "The Echidna of Notre Dame")

**If everyone shared **(Sora pushes some leaves down for Alyssa.) (Cmara's "Land before time: Cartoon crossover")

**And swallowed their pride **(Jake glares at Mojo, since he put the creatures in Jake's swamp.) (Cmara's "Jake Long")

**Then we'd see the day when nobody died **(Erin and Alyssa kneel by Shadow and Tails after their big fight with Chase Young.) (Cmara's "Toonz: Double Trouble")

**If everyone cared **(Tails, in ghost form, fights angrily with Chase Young.) (Erinbubble92's "The Tail King")

**And nobody cried **(Lucy quickly pushes Sonic out of the way as Yzma brings her sword down.) (Cmara's "Elfen Lied of Notre Dame")

**If everyone loved **(Wilt twirls Frankie around in his arms and they kiss.) (Cmara's "The Little Imaginary Friend")

**And nobody lied **(Rose transforms into a dragon right before Jake and Mojo.) (Cmara's "Jake Long")

**If everyone shared **(Eduardo hands Wilt a small bag of gold from Uniqua.) (Cosmo Prower Tomahak's "Uniqua Hood")

**And swallowed their pride **(Tikal slowly walks up to the cliff as Sora, Knuckles, Scuttle, Rabbit, Tigger, and everyone else watches.) (Cmara's "Knuckles x Tikal Disney series")

**Then we'd see the day when nobody died **(Carly slowly raises her hand for Wilt touch.) (Cmara's "Finding Cmara")

**We'd see the day; we'd see the day when nobody died **(Jake falls from the cliff, screaming as Knuckles watches in horror.) (Alyssalioness94's "The Echidna/Knuckle King")

We'd see the day; we'd see the day…

**When nobody died **(Erin and Alyssa's hands slip, but Carly catches them in time.) (Cmara's "The Cat's new Groove")

(How's that? Read and review, but no flames.)


End file.
